From the Sea
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: What if Percy had a twin sister that he never met because Amphitrite took her from Sally when they were super young and they met while Percy & crew are on their way across the Atlantic? Her name is Persephone, and she's curious about all these demigods! (It's just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone...) Rating is just to be safe.


**A/N: I own nothing! I hope you enjoy this, dear reader.**

**Had to look up the names of the fish centaurs, so I'm putting them up here so I can use them when needed. Aphros and Bythos.**

**BTW Persy is pronounced the same as Percy; it's spelled differently to help you determine who it is.**

I woke up and went about my normal activities at Camp Fish Blood. I'm the only demigod who lives here, meaning I'm the only one with a human parent.

Some people barely tolerate me because my Dad is Poseidon, but I'm not allowed to live with him per Amphitrite. I don't know who my human mother is, or it could be was, but my... step-mother? Yeah, Amphitrite hates her and therefore me. I've never even met my Dad; I was just dropped off here when I was really small with the instructions for them to take care of me and who my Dad is. Yay.

Aphros loves to play a mother to me and is the closest I have to one. I go looking for him at lunch, when I hear the rumors that a bunch of demigods are in a boat directly above us.

"Hey, really? A bunch of demigods?!" I exclaim.

"Oh, yeah, you should go check them out! You've never even met your... kind before have you?" Chelsey a mergirl says.

"No, and this is exciting! I'll go say hello. Do you know where Aphros and Bythos are?"

"Oh, they're interrogating some of the demigods since they stopped right above us; they were probably trying to invade!" I roll my eyes and swim away. Sounds just like them to be paranoid. I'm still going to say hello. Hmm.. Maybe I should take my trident. As I swim back to my room, I hear, "Don't be surprised if they reject you too!"

Geesh, they are always so harsh. I'd love to have an adventure with a group of demigods. Maybe, I just won't come back! I've thought so many times of going to look for them, but I have no idea where to look! Instead, they came to me, and I couldn't be happier!

After I grab my trident and make sure I still have my trident strapped to the inside of my thigh, I swim up to the surface for the first time in the months. I find myself staring into what looks like doors on the bottom of the hull; that's really strange. Why would they have doors on the bottom of their boat?

Whatever. I make my way to the side of the ship and hear a girl shout; I hide in the shadow of the boat. "Percy! Have you found Leo and Frank yet?"

I startle at the noise when a male voice from the opposite side of the boat calls out, "No! I can't find them anywhere!" with a despondent tone.

I sink below the surface again and go under the boat to the other side. I surface again and am about to speak when the girl calls, "Keep looking! They have to be somewhere!"

I can see that he's about to go back under, "Wait!" The boy turns directly toward me with a surprised look on his face and goes to raise a sword. I raise my hands to show that I hold no weapon since my trident is across my back.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"Well, uh, my name is Persephone; I came from the city. I swam up of course." He stares at me in confusion; I'm not sure what he wants, he hasn't lowered his weapon yet. "Do you want to go on the ship?" His eyebrows scrunch together as his eyes search my face. He has dark hair and green eyes; woah, he looks just like me, why? He slowly lowers his weapon.

"Sure, do you need help up? We don't have a ladder or anything."

This time I give him a confused look while I say, "I don't need help, but will you need help? Won't you need a ladder or rope?"

Our quiet conversation is interrupted by the girl from earlier, "What's going on? Is someone with you?"

His eyes leave me, and I can see deep affection for whoever is talking reflected deep in his eyes. "Yeah, a girl just appeared. We're coming on board." He looks at me again quickly before a column of water propels him up over the edge of the boat and onto the deck.

I'm extremely confused now. I call on the water to raise me to the level of the prow and step onto the deck. I look around, and there are 6 people staring at me like I have 2 heads. One has weird legs; I gasp, "Woah! So cool!" I rush up to him and take his hands, "Are you really a satyr? I've never seen one of you in person! This is awesome!"

"Uh, yeah, girlie, I'm a satyr. My name is Hedge. Who are you? You smell like a demigod."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a demigod, a half blood." I smile as I look back to the other demigods who can't seem to decide how to react to me. "I've never actually met other demigods who's non-godly parent is human! This is so awesome!" They somehow look even more confused as they stare. "My name is Persephone, daughter of Poseidon and a human woman. I tend to go by Persy instead of Persephone." I hear a gasp as I close my eyes and cringe in embarrassment, raising my hands in defense, "Yeah, sorry, I know "big three" craziness, but I promise I'm not dangerous! Please don't make me leave! I won't hurt you!" There's still silence for a few moments, so I crack my eyes open slightly. Their jaws are dropped open in shock, so I just continue, "and- uh, I don't know who my Mom is. Never met her and wouldn't even have a clue to even start looking. I pause and continue, at this point it's just nervous babble, "I mean aside from the land. Obviously, she lives on land since she's human. She doesn't breathe underwater, duh. So, uh, who are you? I mean I heard that there was a demigod boat, and I guess I just kind of got super excited. I didn't really think of what to say." I laugh nervously because they still haven't said anything or even stopped staring at me, slack jawed, "I mean; I just thought it would be cool! Merpeople kind of hate me because of my Dad," I rub my hand on the back of my neck and close my eyes again, extremely nervous. Why can't I shut up?! "and I'm not allowed anywhere near his Palace," I tilt my head and tap my chin, "Well actually I'm not allowed anywhere near Atlantis at all since Amphitrite hates my guts, and I dunno dying doesn't sound like fun today. So uh-"

"So you're saying Poseidon is really your Dad?!" The boy from earlier cuts into my embarrassing monologue, putting his hands on my slim shoulders. My eyes fly open as he lightly shakes me, obviously waiting on an answer.

I look up at him, because, geesh, he's tall, and mumble, "Um ye-yeah." He just stares at me from right in front of me in shock, "Would you mind letting go of me now?" He lets go instantly. "Thanks," I take a step back from him. "So, uh, who are you?" I look around, "All of you? All I know is that most of you are demigods, and that the merpeople think you are trying to invade our home. My surrogate parents are interrogating 2 of you who fell beneath the surface to figure out your intentions. I probably should have waited for their verdict but... I just got so focused on being excited to meet you once I found out about other demigods." I feel a light blush creep over my face as I speak.

The boy speaks first, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." My eyes snap away from where I'd been looking around at everyone to Percy's and widen.

"What?" I whisper.

"This means we're half siblings, Persephone. Or should I say Persy. We also have practically the same name. My full first name is Perseus."

My nose crinkles in distaste, "Like the son of Zeus? Gross." He cracks up laughing, and it's clear I surprised him.

"Yeah, much like yours, wife of Hades. Our Mom's had similar tastes." Even his eyes are laughing; it's so weird. He gestures to the other demigods, "These are my friends and fellow quest members. First, the girl who was talking to me earlier is my lovely girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." a girl, taller than me with tight blonde curls on her head assesses me with calculating grey eyes from closeby, "Next to Hedge over there is Piper McClean, daughter of Aphrodite." She's a beautiful, tan girl with light brown hair and eyes that seem to swirl as she watches, "Next to her, is her boyfriend, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." My nose scrunches as I take in the tall, buff, blonde dude with light blue eyes, "Next to him, is Hazel Levesque, daughter or Pluto." She is a girl about my size, so tiny, who has dark skin, and dark curls haloing her face that strike you with golden eyes.

"Well, uh, hello." I smile and wave, feeling awkward still. "Sorry for being presumptuous, do you want me to leave?"

They all deny it at pretty much the same time, but it's Annabeth who keeps talking, "No, you're fine. Tell me, how old are you? You look close to our age." She says with an odd look in her eye. When she asks this, Percy also snaps his gaze back to me with a perplexed look.

I rub the back of my neck again where my hair lies. "Well, it's complicated." She raises an eyebrow at me, not accepting that as a full answer. I sigh and kind of sink. "So um, physically, I'm pretty sure my body is 14, but I would be turning 17 this next August." I can feel the water responding to my anxiety and notice that it has made tiny little funnels of sea water all over the surface of the boat as I speak. I decide to ignore them since they are harmless. "I was kind of trapped on Circe's island for awhile in a back room. She refused to let me see anyone, but after about 2 years of being there, I was freed by a pirate who had apparently been freed by 2 young demigods."

Annabeth and Percy just stare with jaws dropped again before Annabeth recovers, "Well, we were the 2 young demigods, so yeah. Interesting that we were so close to each other, and too bad Percy didn't meet you then. But wait, you said 17 in August? What day?"

"Hmm? The 18th of August."

Percy whispers in awe, "That-that's my birthday. I'm turning 17 on that day." We're all staring at each other in awe and surprise.

"So... Our Dad made 2 human women pregnant at the same time, and they gave birth on the same day? That seems unlikely?"

"Yeah..." Percy says.

Annabeth looks back and forth between us before apparently coming to a decision. She grabs both of us by our arms over to the others, standing us side by side in front of them before she steps back, saying, "Don't they look alike? Almost... too alike?" The others all nod. Is she saying- "I think they're not half siblings. I-I think... I think you 2 are twins."

I jerk away from them as I feel a full on hurricane surrounding me in my panic. I don't even fight it as it carries me over the bow and into the water. I have to get away! This is impossible! They're crazy! I let the water push me as fast and far away as possible, kicking with the jet stream that flows around me. It feels like home. I missed it during my time above the surface.

I hear a faint call through the water, "Persy! Wait!" I look back and see that Percy is trying to recreate what I've done and kind of succeeding, just his is slower. I know that if I keep going I will eventually get far enough to not hear him, but do I want to? "Please! We have to find out! Are we twins? Are we not? I want to find out! Even if we're not, I'd love to get to know my sister! Please! We can ask Hedge to find a way to Iris message my- possibly our- Mom!" I sigh and will the tears to dry on my face before turning. He stops as I make my way to him.

"Fine, I'll do it." He grins broadly. I roll my eyes and grab his arm, jetting us forward with my fastest hurricane swirls.

"This is so cool! I didn't even know we could do this! Also, the little water things while you were talking just going crazy around you on the deck, so awesome!"

I blush, but I doubt he can tell under the water as it can be hard to tell. "Well, I trained myself to always use it, and under the water, I never have to limit it since no one there can really be hurt by water. I've trained my powers to respond to my emotions, so they're already in use when I get into actual trouble and I can just multiply its power instead of having to start from scratch. It took a long time, but I've been training with my powers and trident for as long as I can remember." I raise us softly up to the prow of the ship, removing the front of our little water pod to allow us room to step off.

"Coach, will you let us Iris message my Mom?"

"Yeah, of course cupcake."

"I don't know how we should go about this? Annabeth?"

"I'll help; let's go." Percy smiles at her affectionately as the others have started to just do their own thing.

As we start to head below deck, we hear a cry from the water, "Guys! We're back! And we have brownies!" Without thought, I gently raise them through the air in a half water pod and deposit them softly on their feet on the deck while they look around in wonder. "Woah! Who are you?!"

Percy pipes in, "This is my half, possibly twin, sister Persy that we all just met. Apparently she lived in the city you were interrogated in."

I smile at them and point to the brownies, "So Aphros interrogated you?" The skinny boy nods. I turn to the other boy, "Did Bythos interrogate you?" He nods, still shocked. "Hopefully they weren't too harsh! They were just trying to protect our home. So please," I tilt my head and smile, "don't judge them too harshly."

"Of course not, I'm Leo Valdez! How do you like my ship, the Argo II?" He grabs my hand and shakes it up and down vigorously. He has messy brown hair and warm brown eyes.

I lean back a bit, startled, "Um, I think your ship is nice. I have a question though, why do you have doors on the bottom?"

He grins and pulls me into an exuberant hug, "You noticed them!" I slowly wrap my arms around his upper torso when I realize he isn't releasing me. "They're for pegasi as we fly!" My nose comes just over his shoulder as he holds me, still not letting go.

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't know this thing flew as well." He just nods and pulls me side to side with him in the hug. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but it is not my custom to have random boys hug me for lengthy periods of time. I'm sorry if this is custom above the surface, but I really would like you to let go now."

He lets go with a hearty blush. "Sor-sorry! I guess I just got excited that a beautiful girl noticed my handy work." His eyes widen, and he slaps both of his hands over his mouth as his blush spreads across to his ears and down his neck.

I blink up at him with a hearty blush of my own; he hasn't stepped away even though he let go. "O-oh. It um... it really is a good ship, Leo."

"Thanks," He looks away, still not moving away, "you're really tiny."

I huff, "I am not!" I glare up at him as he looks back at me with clear mirth in his eyes and leans down, placing his forehead to mine.

"You shouldn't glare; your face might get stuck like that, pretty girl." He grins and then finally backs up as I switched from glare to shock at his proximity.

"W-well you shouldn't-"

"This guy here is Frank Zhang; he's a cool dude too." Leo interrupts, grinning merrily at my glare.

I take a deep breath before smiling at Frank, "Hello, nice to meet you, unlike," I give a swift, half hearted glare to Leo, "other people."

He just busts out laughing and grins, "Yeah, nice to meet you too. Sounds like you can give Leo a run for his money."

"Oh, I certainly will." I give Leo a mischievous grin, that unknown to me, reminded all the other people on board of Leo's own.

Percy clears his throat and looks amused, "So, are you ready to find out if we're twins or just half siblings?" I nod and all the mirth leaves my face as I follow him and Annabeth into the hull. I look back as someone takes my hand gently.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leo asks softly. I must look confused because he laughs lightly, "I thought it might be intimidating to go into this kind of thing with your brother and his girlfriend when if it turns out he's your twin, you meet your Mom too. So, I just wanted to be a good friend. Was I wrong?"

"No," I give him a soft smile and squeeze his hand, "Thanks, I could use a friend for this." I turn back and follow them again. "I'm glad you're here."

He squeezes my hand back, "Ye-yeah, I'm glad you're here too. Glad to have a new friend."

**A/N: Well... this looks like it's a Leo x Persephone story. I thought it was going to be Nico! Maybe it'll change later! Haha I surprised myself with my own writing. I just kind of go with whatever flows :)**


End file.
